Hunters Becoming the Hunted
by eastWOLF
Summary: We all have a monster inside of us. Luthor and Grodd plan to explot that and have the Justice League turn on each other in the most animalistic way possible starting with Huntress and ending with Batman.


Hunters Becoming the Hunted

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any character from the Justice League or Unlimited. All characters belong to DC and their respected owners. **

**Author's Note: This is my first DC fan fic (actually it's my first fic not involving an anime) and with werewolves! I mostly did this for Halloween but if people like it I'll continue. This takes place after the Unlimited episode "Double Date" hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Teamwork Makes Perfect?<span>

The streets of Gotham were a nasty place, anyone can vouch for that, but that didn't scare the vigilante known as Huntress aka Helena Bertinelli. After being discharged from the Justice League for the attempted murder of Steven Mandragora, the killer of her parents she now plays by her own rules as she takes down any criminal that crosses her and tonight was just like any other. She sped down the bleak streets on her motorcycle going after the sorceress known as Tala who was attacking the Gotham Museum of History for some strange reason.

When she got there all the guards were knocked out and Tala was removing some artifact from the European Folklore exhibit. It had a mosaic casing engraved with strange writing on it that Huntress couldn't understand. The vigilante scowled at the sorceress and got her trademark crossbow ready. "Put the relic down Tala!"

For a few second Tala didn't respond as she continued to remove the item but then looked at the black haired heroine. "Ah, Huntress I was wondering when one of you Justice Leaguers were going to show up. I was getting bored with these guards."

Ignoring the quip Huntress just smirked. "Didn't you here? I'm not with the League anymore." She shot off one of her arrows but Tala quickly evaded it. Getting angry Huntress tried aiming at her foe again and again running as she did until she jumped in the air delivering a flying roundhouse kick.

Tala fell backwards to the ground, but not before she made the artifact disappear. She noticed a cut on lip and growled out in anger. "You know you can come out now and assist me!"

Huntress looked around still in a fighting stance. _'Who's helping her? Is it Luth-?' _she didn't get to finish her thought as she was knocked to the ground by a purple energy blast. She looked up to see a woman with long purple hair, fair skin and wearing a shoulder less green dress with matching gloves and high heels. Huntress knew who this was immediately and got back up. "Circe! Shouldn't you be chasing after Wonder Woman instead of stealing with Tala?"

Circe looked at the other sorceress to the hero. "You have no idea, but in this case we all have a common enemy and that's the Justice League!"

Huntress took another shot at the duo. "How many times do I have to tell you I'm not with the League?"

As the arrow flew towards the two, Circe turned it into a dove and smirked. "No matter, we're still going to get what we want."

They both started using their magic with Tala levitating a few medieval weapons and Circe turning the guards into fierce jungle cats. "Let's see if you can handle this?" Tala declared.

Multiple swords, spears and daggers came flying at the vigilante but she dodged them all with ease. It was when the animal guards came at her all at once that she met her match. Tigers clawed at her arms, jaguars at her legs and lions at the rest of her. She tried to get away but the animals were too fast!

Circe smirked at her handy work while Tala was getting other items from the exhibit. "Come on, we have work to do." Tala told her and looked over to the carnage from afar. "Better ease up on her, she's no good to us dead."

Circe looked to her partner. "Yes, but she said she wasn't with the League anymore."

"So?" Tala questioned. "Just because she isn't working with them anymore doesn't mean that they've forgotten about her completely. If she's in danger then they'll come for her sooner or later."

"Or they won't." Circe rebutted. "Capturing a real Leaguer is much easier."

As if one cue Circe got what she was asking for when she heard the roar of a motorcycle barging through the doors of the museum. A woman wearing a black leotard under a navy blue jacket and fishnet stockings got off the cycle and took off her helmet revealing herself to be the Black Canary aka Dinah Lance. She quickly blindsided Circe by punching her in the face, then kneed her in the pelvis and shoulder threw her into Tala. Afterwards she ran over to the ravenous animals to get their attention away from their prey. Unfortunately she couldn't use her canary cry in fear that she would damage the museum's exhibits and had to rely on her martial arts skills, which to her wasn't a problem. She kicked one of the lions in the face and did the same to one of the jaguars, and then she punched one of the tigers in the side when it pounced on her and launched it into another lion. She was gaining momentum quickly as she continued to fight the beastly guards. On the other hand Huntress was regaining her strength as she powered through the last two animal guards that were on her. When they were all unconscious Huntress looked up to see who her savior was and grimaced when she realized it was Black Canary.

"Great, just great." She groans. "I was doing fine without you; I didn't need your help!"

Canary looks up to see the annoyed heroine. "From my view you looked like you needed my help. Besides you don't look that good to be saying otherwise." She motioned towards Huntress' costume that was ripped up and the various cuts and bruises that she now wore.

"Oh shut up!" Huntress retorted. "I don't need your help to fight them, so just stay outta my way!" she charged towards the villainesses at full speed determined to take at least one of them down.

"That temper is going to get you nowhere." Tala said smugly knowing this was getting to the hero. She then was so quick that she was able to stab Huntress in her side with a dagger she kept with her when this all started. Huntress gained so much momentum that she wasn't able to stop in time causing her to let out a groan in pain and slumped over. "See what I mean?"

Black Canary couldn't watch any longer and sprang into action. "Huntress!" She knew that Tala had the dagger and evaded it when the sorceress went in to strike. Canary sidestepped kicked the dagger out of Tala's hand causing it to fall to the ground. Then she laid out a fury of punches to Tala who was only able to dodge a few and with one more swift roundhouse she was down. Now was her chance to grab Huntress and get her to safety.

Canary heard Huntress groan when she arched her up. _'At least she's still responsive…sort of.'_ As she tried to move the other hero Canary had forgotten about Circe who fired a destructive blast at the blond from behind. The blast had enough power behind it to send Canary flying across the exhibit hall and crashing into a glass case. Now it was her turn to feel pain as she was slumped over with glass shards in her body.

Circe smirked as she looked at her defeated enemies. "Wow, this was too easy. I thought you two would put up more of a fight."

"We should go," Tala said walking over to the other villainess. "We have everything we need."

They both stood over Huntress' downed form and were about to grab Canary when an arrow flew down from the glass ceiling and exploded.

"What the hell was that?" Circe shouted.

Tala looked up to see a man decked out in green and black gear, black face mask, a piper's hat and an arsenal of arrows. "The archer is here to save his little girlfriend."

The Green Arrow looked at the situation at hand and sprang into action. As he leaped into midair he shot off a plethora of arrows at the villainess duo. Tala blocked a few but not all and Circe was hit once or twice. When Green Arrow landed he smirked. "You two don't give up do you?" he got a few more arrows ready.

Circe scowled getting ready to prove the Green Arrow correct but Tala placed a hand on her shoulder. "Forget him, we have everything we need."

"But what about Canary!" Circe shot back.

"We have Huntress," Tala told her. "She'll do for now." With that the two of them teleported away with Huntress using Tala's magic.

"No!" Green Arrow shouted but was too late, they were gone. He looked around and spotted Canary unconscious in a pile of glass. "What the…Canary!" He helped her out of the glass. "Canary? Canary?" he started tapping her face. "Dinah, come on talk to me."

After a while Black Canary's eyes started to open. Everything was foggy for a second until she saw her love Green Arrow. "Ollie?" She sat up but felt sharp pains.

Green Arrow helped her sit upright. "What happen?"

"Tala and Circe attacked and…" Black Canary thought for a second. "Wait, where's Huntress?"

"They took her." Green Arrow said sternly. "But I don't know where to. They teleported away."

"Dammit! We have to rescue her, or else…ugh…" She groaned in pain as she tried to get up.

"Hey don't hurt yourself even more." Green Arrow said concerned helping her up. "Look, right now we gotta get these wounds checked and then we'll find Huntress." He picked up Black Canary. "Green Arrow to Watchtower. Manhunter, can you beam us up? I have Canary and she's hurt."

Within a few seconds the duo was engulfed in blue streaming energy, then they were gone and on the teleports inside the Watchtower high above the Earth.

"What happen?" Martian Manhunter aka J'onn J'onzz asked.

"Look, I can't explain everything but she needs to be looked at." Green Arrow said sternly. "Besides, I don't know everything that happen."

J'onn looked at him with his yellow piercing eyes. "Fine, I'll be there shortly."

Green Arrow took Canary to the medical bay. _'If I got there sooner this probably could've been avoided. Ugh, what am I saying? I can't beat myself up over this or I'm going to get distracted.' _He looked at the blond as she laid in the bed. _'We gotta find Huntress, no telling where Tala and Circe took her. Also I'm never going to hear the end of this from the Question if I don't.'_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in an undisclosed location a bald man in matching beige coveralls was working on the circuit boards of a very advanced machine along with a super intelligent 800 pound gorilla at the helm. It sounds crazy but this was none other than the evil masterminds Lex Luthor and Gorilla Grodd working on their latest scheme to destroy the Justice League once and for all. Suddenly Tala and Circe appeared holding on to Huntress.<p>

"Looks like their back." Luthor said snidely no taking his eyes off his work.

"Ah yes," Grodd said looking over to the two. "Did you get everything?"

Circe smirked. "Even better, we got Huntress." She dropped her causing her to fall to the ground.

Tala made the stolen artifacts appear and handed them off to Grodd. "It's only going to be a matter of time before the League comes looking for her."

"Well then we're going to have to work fast." Luthor interjected. "We only get one shot at your little pet project Grodd and I've slaved on this device long enough."

"Be patient, the fruits of our labor well be apparent in a few hours." Grodd responded. "But in order for us to achieve that we have to start the process now." He looked over to Huntress and noticed her bleeding from the side. "We better start immediately before we lose her."

"This plan of yours better work!" Luthor shouted.

"Don't worry it **will.**" Grodd told him for the last time before getting ready. _'Trust me Luthor, if this works this is only the beginning of what I'm capable of.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: There's the end of chapter 1, hope you all enjoyed and feedback is definitely welcomed. I hope to update this soon.<strong>

**-eastWOLF**


End file.
